Érase una vez
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Hay historias condenadas desde antes de empezar. Sin principio, con muchos finales y ninguno alegre. La de Lily y James es una de esas. James/Lily, AU.


**Érase una vez**

Sobre amantes de cuento que jamás alcanzan su final feliz

_Hay historias condenadas desde antes de empezar. Sin principio, con muchos finales y ninguno alegre. La de Lily y James es una de esas._

Vidas

Una profecía y un castillo

Se conocen con once años. Hasta los trece, se ignoran.

Luego chocan; ella es demasiado inteligente, él demasiado idiota. Él odia al mejor amigo de ella, ella le lanza dardos envenenados disfrazados de palabras que jamás son suficientes para detenerle, para perforar su armadura de escapadas nocturnas y mapas encantados. Desde los catorce hasta los dieciséis, sus vidas son una sucesión de batallas y emboscadas, un conflicto armado que otorga sus papeles a los actores del cuento sin final feliz que son James y Lily. Pero su tiempo se acaba, y cumplen diecisiete; la Guerra empieza. El mundo pierde su falta de sombras y se convierte en una representación de la tercera parte del tríptico del Jardín de las Delicias.

James y Lily descubren el infierno en lo que creían que era la Tierra. Ella, que podría morir en cualquier momento. Él, que jamás fue tan bueno como pensaba.

Lo que no sabe, pero Lily sí acaba por ver, es que también es mejor de lo que nunca creyó.

Mueren, y su desaparición del mundo de los vivos da nacimiento al niño que les salvará a todos.

Menos a ellos; porque, como ya sabéis, estaban condenados antes de empezar.

* * *

El niño que se fue

En otro mundo, son vecinos. Amigos. Comparten juegos, cuentos y rayos de sol durante años. Y parece que la maldición va a romperse, pero no. No.

Porque la familia de James se muda, y él se va con ellos.

Y pasan años, y se olvidan, y cuando se vuelven a cruzar, ya es demasiado tarde.

Porque ella está con otro, y él se ha echado a perder. La historia, esta vez, es sórdida, más vieja que el tiempo. Ella no puede evitarlo. Él no puede controlarse. Y el otro, el que la ama más que a nada, el que daría todo y más por ella, es incapaz de soportarlo.

Todo termina de nuevo con un nacimiento y dos funerales.

* * *

Dos balas perdidas

Aquí vuelven a estar en guerra. Esta vez, en bandos distintos. Y la magia no existe; al menos, no para ellos. El suyo es un mundo de sangre, barro y embocadas al anochecer. No tienen tiempo para cosas así.

Ella trabaja en una de las unidades médicas del campo de batalla. Sierra miembros, cose heridas, recoge tripas y las coloca donde pertenecen. Hace todo lo necesario para que sus pacientes sobrevivan.

Muchas veces no lo consigue. Pero mejor eso, que dejarles morir sin hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvan a casa, a su hogar, a todo eso que ella nunca tuvo – ni tendrá, probablemente.

Él es soldado. Mata gente porque le pagan, y porque cree que su causa es la correcta. Y es bueno en su trabajo. No cuenta tres décadas y su carrera militar brilla más que una súper nova, a pesar de que acaba de empezar.

Un día, el ejército de James ataca el campamento del de Lily. Arrasan el lugar, toman rehenes; ella, con su flamígera cabellera y su uniforme de campaña manchado de sangre ajena , es uno de ellos.

Atrae la atención de James inmediatamente; será el enemigo, pero también la mujer más hermosa que ha visto nunca.

Se la lleva a la cama. Y ella intenta arrancarle la polla con los dientes.

Después de eso la arrestan, y tiempo después muere en su celda, a manos de la enfermedad.

Muchos años más tarde, James aún la recuerda. Esa chica sin nombre con el pelo rojo, los ojos verdes y unos labios color sangre que jamás llegó a besar.

* * *

Shalott

En esta otra realidad, Lily y James no llegan a conocerse. Ella tiene un accidente a los diez años, y vive el resto de su vida conectada a una máquina que intenta mantenerla conectada a la realidad. A los veinte, Petunia, su hermana y único pariente, decide autorizar la eutanasia. _Esa cosa muerta que respira con un ventilador no es Lily_, dice. Aquella noche llora hasta que se duerme, a pocas horas del amanecer. Jamás lo reconocerá, pero en parte es de alivio.

El papeleo dura meses; y, mientras tanto, el mundo acerca a James al hospital en el que duerme Lily.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus caminos puedan cruzarse una vez más, ella muere.

Qué hubiera pasado si James hubiese conseguido llegar hasta ella antes de que su médico pulsara el interruptor es una historia que nadie podrá ya contar.

* * *

Ese invierno

Coinciden durante un año, entre invierno e invierno, cuando ella comienza a trabajar como doncella de cámara para una familia pudiente, los Potter.

Es una chica inteligente, bonita, y sabe leer y escribir mejor que la mayoría, y también es educada, y no le molesta el trabajo duro; muy pronto, todos comienzan a tratarla como a una más.

Su vida sería prácticamente perfecta si no fuera por el hijo de los señores, James, el señor Potter cuando tiene que pedirle que _baje a cenar, por favor, sus padres le están esperando_; es un idiota engreído más, completamente igual al resto de jóvenes de su edad y posición, más interesado en los deportes, las damas y beber que en su futuro. Lily está acostumbrada a las palabras insinuantes, a las miradas atrevidas, a las malas intenciones disfrazadas de interés sincero. Es joven, pero lo ha visto todo ya. Una cara atractiva no le impresiona.

Un mañana le rechaza de forma especialmente contundente. La acorrala en una de las habitaciones, y la educada y habitual disculpa de Lily se transforma en un grito y una orden de que la deje en paz _de una maldita vez._ También le dice que no es _una de esas rameras baratas a las que está acostumbrado._

James palidece, baja la mirada, y asiente. Sin una palabra más a una muy atónita Lily, se da la vuelta y se va. Es entonces, ya sola, cuando la magnitud de lo que acaba de hacer le llega a ella. Pasa el resto del día esperando el momento en el que la señora la llame para comunicarle que está despedida.

Todo por culpa del estúpido de James Potter y su estúpida facilidad para hacerle perder los nervios.

Sin embargo, la temidísima llamada no llega. Tampoco recibe una advertencia. Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, James la deja tranquila. Comienza a tratarla con un respeto distante, como se supone que debería hecho desde el principio.

Durante un par de semanas, Lily se cree completamente feliz; pero, entonces, comienza a ver todas esas partes de James Potter que su arrogancia le había ocultado.

Es honorable, valiente, y bastante inteligente. Tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor, y una capacidad para las bromas casi apocalíptica. Y cuando no está interpretando el papel de joven de la aristocracia con más dinero del que sabe contar, es amable, considerado.

Inútilmente, Lily intenta convencerse de que sigue siendo tan insoportable como siempre. Sabe a dónde va a llegar con ese tipo de pensamientos, y no quiere terminar así.

No quiere ser de esas chicas que se enamoran de la persona equivocada y acaban con un bebé y con la dignidad por los suelos.

Decide que la única solución es cortar por lo sano. Se irá del servicio de casa de los Potter, por mucho que le guste la familia, por muy feliz que sea trabajando allí.

No tiene ni idea de cómo se entera James, pero el caso es que la intercepta antes siquiera de que pueda hablar con su madre, y le pide que se quede.

- Por favor, Evans. Lily. Ya sé que no le gusto, pero-

- No es culpa suya.

- Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Es que alguien la está molestando? – frunce el ceño e hincha el pecho, y sería imponente y ligeramente ridículo si Lily no se sintiera a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sonreír, un arquear de labios que pasa casi desapercibido. No para James, que deja su imitación de un pavo real, y baja la mirada.

- Al menos consigo hacerte sonreír – dice entonces, y Lily sabe que ya es demasiado tarde.

- No es por ti – repite – ni por nadie de la casa. Es... complicado. Pero no es culpa tuya.

No se atreve a mirarle a los ojos, por miedo a que sea capaz de leer la verdad en ellos. Pero él, él la coge de la barbilla – dedos largos, algo ásperos, y muy cálidos – y le levanta la cara. Se quedan una pequeña eternidad así, ella agarrándose las manos sobre la falda gris del uniforme y los labios ligeramente temblorosos, y él alto y despeinado, los ojos color miel muy abiertos y sus dedos bajo la barbilla algo pecosa de Lily. Están en medio de uno de los pasillos más transitados de la mansión, iluminados por la luz invernal que entra por la ventana a su lado, pero su instante infinito es impenetrable en su fragilidad.

Alguien abre entonces una puerta en otro piso, y las paredes de cristal se rompen. El tiempo vuelve a fluir. James suelta la barbilla de Lily, se da la vuelta y echa a andar rápidamente por el pasillo, las manos dos puños y demasiadas emociones como para que su cabeza pueda decidir qué siente.

Segundos más tarde, Lily le sigue. En la dirección opuesta, en busca de un sitio en el que nadie pueda verla llorar.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Lily se va. Se lleva una carta de recomendación, muchos buenos recuerdos y un corazón roto.

Está en el que solía ser su habitación – pequeña, limpia y ordenada, con una manoseada novela de aventuras en la mesilla – recogiendo sus cosas, cuando siente la mirada de alguien en la nuca. Sin tener que mirar siquiera, sabe de quién es. Deja el vestido que estaba doblando en la cama, coloca su mejor sonrisa en un rostro que de pronto se siente hecho de cera, y se da la vuelta.

James la mira desde el umbral de la puerta, con la mirada baja que lleva cuando está triste. Lily se la ha visto mucho durante los últimos días – no que esté demasiado tiempo en casa. Intenta recordarse que es mejor para los dos, pero la lógica no elimina el dolor, las dudas sobre si está haciendo lo correcto.

En absoluto.

- ¿Quiere algo? – sonrisa educada, manos a la espalda; la criada perfecta. Es una máscara que ha llevado ya tantas veces, que es prácticamente su segunda cara.

James Potter necesita solo un par de segundos y una mirada dolida para hacerla pedazos. Entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras él. Lily siente todo su cuerpo tensarse y su sonrisa desaparecer. Le sigue con ojos de gato mientras James camina los pasos necesarios para situarse frente a ella. Parece hipnotizado. La mira como si solo existiese ella en el mundo, y Lily no sabe qué ha hecho para que alguien se enamore así. La abruma tanta intensidad, o, al menos, eso se dice. No puede moverse, y cuando James alza una mano dubitativa y la coloca en su mejilla izquierda, exhala una bocanada de aire que ni siquiera era consciente de haber contenido.

- No lo sé – está más asustado que ella –. A ti, supongo.

Están muy cerca, le habla casi al oído. Y es ridículo, pero a Lily le tiemblan las piernas. Instintivamente, apoya la mano derecha en el brazo de James, y segundos después este le rodea la cintura.

Se siente algo menos ridícula cuando se da cuenta de que no es la única que tiembla. Comienza a hablar, sin saber qué está diciendo en realidad. Los dedos de James se han trasladado a su pelo, y la distraen.

- A veces me pregunto por qué nosotros. Me pregunto si hicimos algo en una vida anterior que nos condenara a no poder alcanzar jamás la felicidad.

- No, – tiene la cabeza apoyada en su pelo, y Lily escucha el retumbar de su corazón, rápido y seguro, al lado de su mejilla. Lo cubre con la mano – no. El destino no existe. Lo hacemos nosotros.

Quizá sea esa frase lo que le da fuerzas; quizá sea algo más. Al final, es ella la que se pone de puntillas y le besa.

Una semana más tarde, Lily comienza a trabajar en una nueva casa. James sigue con su rutina de visitas, fiestas de sociedad y reuniones de negocios con su padre. La vida continúa. La historia no ha terminado.

Probablemente se volverán a encontrar.

Quizá en una fiesta; él será el anfitrión, ella acompañará a una de las jóvenes invitadas, como carabina.

Quizá en la calle; ella tendrá prisa en llegar a casa, donde la esperan su marido y sus niñas, y él acompañará a su mujer y a su hijo a casa de unos parientes.

O quizá no vuelvan a verse nunca, y se conviertan en recuerdos, en el as en la manga con el que ganar la mano al destino.

¿Fin?/


End file.
